A Queen's Conscience
by steph285
Summary: After the Blight, Stephanie Cousland and Alistair try rebuild Ferelden,yet in the shadows a major plot of reinstating Anora as Queen is brewing amongst the nobles of the Ferelden.
1. Prologue

**My second go at a fan story. Got the idea from actual events from English history, which events will become clear as the story progresses. As always, opinions, ideas and notes on my grammar always appreciated.**

**Also the usual disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Age ... this is the property of Bioware,,, Blah Blah Blah. ;-)**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It was all down to this. Nothing stood between Stephanie Cousaland and the wounded archdeamon lying in front of her on top of Ford Drakon. One more strike and the blight ends here and then. It has to be done by her; Alistair was holding of the darkspawn near the city gates even though Morrigan's offer was accepted, she couldn't risk him killing the archdeamon and then finding out the ritual didn't work. He had a nation to run and she could not bear losing him, he is what she had left in the world. She couldn't think that, the ritual will work and she will survive and return to her fiancé victorious.

She dropped her shield and held her sword, Starfang, with both hands and ran towards the great beast, letting out a loud battle cry. The old god lifts it head and as a last act of defiance, tries to bite her. Stephanie managed to glide underneath the beast head and with that momentum she shank through its long neck. The beast let out a gargled roar and dropped its head on the ground with the thud. Seeing the beast still alive, Stephanie lift her sword drives it to the beast head.

A bright light burst forth from the beast head. She could barely see and so tried to move away from the light. But she could not move. Her hand could not let go of her sword as if they had suddenly fused with the hilt. She tried to break free by removing the sword from the head but it didn't move. She put all her remaining strength for one last pull, the sword gave way and she was knocked back by an explosion from the beast.

Alistair reached the top tower with a few soldiers; he saw Sten and Leliana lying on the ground but could see Stephanie or Morrigan. He began to worry and hoped the Stephanie was alright. He sends the soldiers to help Sten and Leliana, while he searched for Stephanie. He found her near the edge of the platform, she wasn't moving. Please, don't be dead, he thought as he rushed towards her. He kneeled down towards her a tried to find a pulse. With relief he found one and was about to send for medics to take care of her when she show her eyes open.

"Alistair?" she asked weakly, she felt pain from all over her body.

"I am here" he said grapping hold of her hand gently and stroking her hair. "How are you feeling?"

She was about to let out a sarcastic remark for such a stupid question but thought against it.

"My left leg is broken and I think my some of my ribs are as well" She said trying to get up but a strong pain shot from her chest, she witched. "Yea, they are definitely broken!"

"Easy there," Alistair said while helping her lay back down. "I also see you have a few cuts as well. I'll call Wynne and a few medics to help bandage you up."

As he was doing that, Stephanie felt all the rest of her strength gave way, and tiredness took over her. She could resist her eyes closing as sleep came to her. She didn't care and a fell asleep with a smile in her face. They had done the impossible. The blight has ended and she survived killing the archdeamon.


	2. Chapter 1

Aurthur's notes: Finally after 2 long months, I have finally finished the first chapter to my story! At this rate, DO2 will come out and i will still not have reached half way!Took a bit of artistic license with Anora's background story so please forgive me. Hope you enjoy, and promise that the next chapter will be published at much sorter time frame. iPlease review, corrections, criticisms and suggestions welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_And when we meet _

_As I 'am sure we will_

_All that was then _

_Will be there still _

_I'll let it pass_

_And hold my toque_

_And you will think_

_That I've moved on" _

-White Flag, Dido

Cheers and celebrations resonated throughout the city of Denerim, a city only two days was in the brink of destruction as the fate of Ferelden was decided. As with the Blight ended and a new king to being crowned today, the people of Ferelden can breathe a sigh of relief and celebrate the victory before they have to go back to the difficult task of rebuilding. Nearly all of the citizens have gathered around the royal palace hoping to get glimpse of the great grey warden heroine who was honoured there and has saved them all.

One person, however, has not joined in with the celebration like the rest. The once proud queen often thought as the true ruler behind the crown, now stands locked away in Drakon Tower forgotten and isolated to prevent her from causing trouble.

No, Anora though judging her current predicament, she can't celebrate with the others. She had lost too much and her life still hangs in the balance. She was only alive now because her usurper could still have fallen battling the blight and Ferelden could be left without a ruler. It was an unexpected show of wisdom and mercy from Alistair but with the blight ended and him surviving, Ferelden it seem has little use for her.

Her door suddenly opened, interrupting her trail of thought, and one of her guards called out to her:

"Anora! You have a visitor!"

Anora stood from her chair, wondering who could have come to visit her. A man walked through her door; he wore basic chainmail armour but had no weapons. However what struck her more was his face; He had a handsome oval face with light stubble beard and long black hair tight around into a small ponytail. She felt that she should recognise him but couldn't place him. As he walked in the man looked at her and smiled while saying:

"It is good to see again, Anora. It has been a long time."

She looked at him carefully; his face looked familiar but could recognise him at all.

"I am sorry but I don't seem to know who you are." She replied.

The man chuckled at the reply and said:

"I shouldn't be surprised, it was a while since we last saw each other and I suppose I don't look like I used. However you... you haven't changed a bit, still as beautiful as I remember you. I still remember the days we used to sneak into the forest near Gwaren Castle together. Our only chance to be together without the oversight of your father or nana Augustine."

"Varner?" Anora said as she finally released who the man was. "Is that you?"

"Yes Anora. Though, technically it's Bann Varner of the Southron Hills now. My father stepped down as bann when I returned from the Free Marshes with the Arl of Amaranthine son."

"Maker! We haven't seen each other since I left for Denerim with my father and..."

She stopped mid-sentence as she remembered the reason why they haven't seen each other since.

"...you got engaged to Caillan." Varner completed her sentence with hint of venom in his voice.

"Verner, about what happened than..." She said before Varner raised his hand to stop her:

"It's alright. It has been such a long time, we were just kids than and we changed a lot since then."

In truth, he was not over it. Still after all these years, he still remembered that day he heard the news of Anora's engagement. How devastated he felt, how betrayed. How he missed her since then. However, he didn't what to talk about it; he was happy to see her again and didn't want to ruin it. Besides, they would just argue and, as he remembers from when they were together, he will never win it.

They remained in this awkward silence for what seemed like hours. Both of them tried to find something to say to change the subject. Finally Varner broke the silence:

"What happened to you Anora? How did you end up from being Queen to being locked up to in this prison?"

It was a couple of hours later when the guards came in and called for Varner to leave Anora's cell. Then the crowds have dispersed and the grand hero parade was over, so he climbed his horse and settled of for the Gnawed Noble Inn where he was staying. The sun was setting covering the city in its ember glow. The streets were littered with confetti and flowers which were cleaned away by hundreds of elven workers over watched by the city guards. The elves, Varner thought, they may no longer be slaves but still work like they are.

While riding through the streets, Varner could not help but think about Anora. He was surprised on how, with all that has happened to her, still maintained grace and composure like she was still queen. What was more surprising to him was how much respect she spoke about the Cousland woman. He noticed it on the way she was speaking about her. But why? He thought. The, so called, heroine went back on her promise on picking Anora as queen in return for Anora's support against Logain. Not only that, she killed Logain, even when there was a chance for him to be redeemed and, to add insult to injury, she practically takes the throne for herself! How could anybody suffer that from a person and still talk so fondly of.

He sighed at himself. How could he still have feelings for her after all the time? There were plenty of chances at his time at the Free Marches that he could have settled with somebody new. If so, why cling to the hope that now with Caillan dead she will come back to him? In fact, why when he saw her he didn't ask for answers to questions that plagued him so long? He tried to forget these questions as he entered the tavern. He needed to sleep since tomorrow a second Landsmeet will be held to sort out post war Ferelden so he needed to be fresh and awoke.


	3. Chapter 2

**Whoopee! Chapter 2 Finally! **

**Usual disclaimer of ownership. **

**Read, Comment and Enjoy that is all i ask. In the next chapter the seeds of deceit will be sown .  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Revenge has no more quenching effect on emotion than salt water on thirst_."_

-Walter Weckler

_Stephanie awoke in the middle of the night to Rufus' barking. She groaned half-asleep and then yawned:_

"_Rufus, it's just one of the guards. Go back to sleep."_

_Rufus quietened down. Satisfied, Stephanie turned in her bed trying to find Alistair and yet he wasn't in bed. She sat up trying to find him, Rufus continued in his barking. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realised she wasn't in royal bedchamber of the palace. The room looked smaller and in front of her bed wasn't the fireplace but the door. Even the bed was different. Yet the room seemed strangely familiar as if she had been in here before._

"_Rufus, what in the Maker is going on here?" She asked, in faint hope that her mabari would start to speak and explain everything to her._

_She heard it growling menacingly at the door. Stephanie took it as hint and got out of the bed. As more of the room is revealed to her the more she felt familiar with it as if the room was specifically made with her in mind. And then it hit her, she was in __**Castle Cousland**__ and this was her room._

_Questions came rushing into her head. How did she get here? Was this real or was it a dream? Was I just dreaming the whole Bright thing? Her thoughts where suddenly interrupted by a woman screaming in distress outside. Whatever this was, she thought, somebody is in trouble and that person may have answers. She looked around the room and found her old leather armor. She put it on, it wasn't the heavy plated warden commander armor she was used to but it would have to do. In a chest nearby she found her family's sword and the Highever shield. She nearly wondered why they were here not in the vault but nothing here made sense any way. She took them and to the door. She signaled Rufus to follow here. She opened the door. _

_The door led to the main hall of the castle, it was just as Stephanie remembered it, the banners with the Cousland symbol flattering on the high ceiling. The suits of armor resting on the tall columns made from stone and wood. As she walked in she noticed to two people near the fireplace at the far side of the door. She was shocked when she realized who they were._

"_Mom! Dad!" she cried._

"_Pup!" Bryce groaned. He was lying on the floor barely able to keep himself up with his one hand while the other clutched a deep wound on his side. Kneeling by his side, Eleanor trying to consul her husband, to Stephanie's relief, she looked uninjured._

"_Help us!" Eleanor cried at Stephanie._

"_I am coming! Hold on!" Stephanie cried as she started to run towards her parents._

_Before she could reach them, armed soldiers rushed in from either sides of the hall blocking her path. Each of them bearing the mark of Amaranthine on them. Each staring menacingly at Stephanie with their weapons drawn. Stephanie draws her sword and shield as it was clear to her that the soldiers won't step aside without a fight. And a fight she would give them as she charged forward. No one will keep her from her parents. Each one will pay for attacking her home. Their leader will pay more dearly._

_With her shield she bashed the first soldier she made contact with and with the same fluid motion swung her sword slicing the soldier next to her. She ducked as a soldier swung his two handed axe narrowly missing her head by a hairs breadth. Stephanie drove her blade into the man's stomach than removing it watching the soldier fall. As she fought, she noticed some of the soldiers running towards her parents. Her mother stood against them and with her sword tried to protect her husband._

"_Hurry, Stephanie! I won't last long against them!" She cried to her daughter._

_Stephanie tried desperately to reach them, but the more soldiers she killed, the more seemed to replace them. The more she cut through the soldiers, the further away her parents appeared. To her horror, she saw her mother being knocked back falling just next to Bryce. Seeing his wife knocked out and the soldiers advancing towards them, Bryce called with great effort to his daughter:_

"_Leave us, Pup! Escape and get revenge to the person who did this!"_

"_No! I won't leave you! We will escape together!" Stephanie shouted back._

"_Leave us, pup!" he cried before being blocked out of view of Stephanie by the soldiers._

"_DAD! MUM! NO!" Stephanie screamed, in the verge of tears, trying desperately to reach them._

"_Stephanie!" A familiar voice called from nowhere._

_Stephanie looked around to find the source of the voice but could find it._

"_Stephanie! Wake up!" the voice called again in concern._

_What did he mean "Wake up" Stephanie thought trying to find the voice. _

"_Wake up, Stephanie! " The voice cried this time more clearly and more familiar. _

"Alistair?" Stephanie asked waking up to Alistair looking over her with a concerning look on his face. She felt her heart racing and she was breathing heavily. The images of her dream and her parents cry for help still vivid in her head.

"No, I am Alistair's secret evil twin Bob!" Alistair joked in a mock evil voice, "While you were sleeping, I kidnapped my pathetic yet handsome brother and locked him away. Than I sneaked into your bed naked so when everybody wakes up they would think I am king and then I would rule the world! Bwahahaha!"

Stephanie smiled at Alistair's joke which helped relax and recover from the shock of her dream. She always enjoyed Alistair's sense of humor, a trait of hers which baffled other people she knew. She remembered being questioned on this issue by Morrigan , one night in camp, hoping for answers to this great mystery. The look of exasperation and annoyance on Morrigan's face when Stephanie could give her an answer was priceless.

"Seriously though, are you okay?" Alistair continued reverting to his normal voice, "I mean... You were tossing and turning a lot and I got worried."

"I am okay. I just had a bad dream, that's all." She replied while shifting from her position on her bed shifting closer to Alistair and then laying her head gently on his chest.

"Darkspawn?" He asked while accommodating his arm around her body and gently stroking Stephanie's long brunet hair.

"No, I almost wish it was that..." she paused "I had a dream about my parents and that night again."

"Oh… I see." Alistair said.

He knew that Stephanie wanted him to say something more to help her but he did not know what to say. He never could. He had hoped when she had finally found closure in the death of Rendon Howe, he guessed that they both did. However every now and again, she would still have these sorts of nightmares. Every one of those nights, she would wake up sweating, shaken and sometimes in tears. He hated watching her like this and all he could do was just hold her and till she went back to sleep or the challenges of the new day would help her forget. It made him feel helpless, that he couldn't do or say something to help her get over her loss.

He would be her husband for Maker's sake, he thought, if he couldn't help her who could? Her brother? Alistair did not think so he would be going through the same thing she was…

Alistair suddenly felt Stephanie's head shift from his chest, interrupting his trail of thought.

"Some fiancé you are." Stephanie said only half joking. "I have a nightmare and all I get from you is an "oh I see""

She was looking at him hard though Alistair thought he saw some vulnerability in her eyes. He gently placed his hands on her face and pulled it close to his and kissed her. It was long sweet kiss and it took a moment for Stephanie to return it in kind.

"Well… That was better." She said when their lips parted, a smile gradually arising from her lips.

Her nightmare was now well and truly forgotten, she looked around the room. It was still night time outside but the room was dimly lit by the roaring fire from fireplace opposite of the bed. Next to it, Rufus was sleeping peacefully oblivious to the mess around him. The floor around the bound was littered with pits of their armor and underwear and one of the nightstands next to the beds was turned over. It was clear reminder of last night's events.

"We made quit a mess here last night." She stated, "I pity the person who has to clean up after us."

"Yeah." Alistair replied "Of course you know it was all your fault, you could get enough of me."

"Hey!" she replied in a surprised tone, "If I recall correctly your where one who could get enough of me! The moment you entered this room you where on me like deprived templar on lyrium!"

"Well, this templar has not had his fill yet." He said with a sly smile on his face.

In that moment, Alistair gripped Stephanie and rolled on top of her then began kissing her neck. Stephanie groaned in pleasure feeling his excitement and one of his hands gentling reaching for lower areas. She gasped in pleasure as he tucked her ass and his mouth reached her breast.

She then let out a chuckle.


End file.
